


HANA

by DylanZimmerman



Category: JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: Kill Bill AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanZimmerman/pseuds/DylanZimmerman
Summary: 在打斗中要心无杂念，一心只能想着怎样才能克敌制胜，抛开七情六欲和怜悯之心，阻扰你者必亡死，这就算是上帝或佛祖也是一样，这是武术精髓深藏的真理。





	HANA

梅罗尼为了他不高明的车技嘲笑过他，银色机械的起源是碎纸机，沿国道行驶的机车马达绞碎一切言语，文字随之湮灭。

他坐在后座上，手臂不情愿的环住霍尔马吉欧的腰，所有的长发和被咀嚼成碎片的言语一样盘好塞进摩托车盔里和背上藏着狙击步枪的电吉他琴匣一样，压缩成一个只有他们心知肚明的秘密，沉甸甸的压迫着他的太阳穴挤压着他的肺，风速撕扯成两道温情的汩汩流血的红色伤口，他不确定鸥鸟飞行的时候是否怒睁双目。

他们沿国道驰行驶过海岸，长着尖喙胸部雪白的飞鸟从头顶腾越而过时他们正经过一座桥。

 

请您把那面镜子合上，女服务生对他说。 被叫作伪善压抑或者严苛的事物占领了这个城市、这个地域，还有这片海上所有的岛。镜子让房间看起来不亲近，偏偏城市乡村都成为一间间冷冷的冰室，是就算身处冲绳也是终年活在北冰洋的新年。

在镜像世界中他和霍尔马吉欧在所有人的黑发深棕眼睛之中成了色彩的瘟疫——肤色作为日晒的证据，暗红的眼睛可能带着巧克力浓浆加入红酒后烧焦的气味，高颧骨似乎命中注定带来厄运，发顶暴露在阳光下潜在的棕红色就开始融化；而霍尔马吉欧的红色头发和蹩脚的日语中的弹舌音，许多人把他认成爱尔兰佬而不是意大利人。像是在轻而沙哑的三味线和隐约的笛声中，他们没有大张旗鼓却依然是口齿清晰吹起了单簧管。

入乡随俗，他看着霍尔马吉欧套上那件印着“オキナワ”的圆领衫布料，因为肌肉线条扭曲，背上双肩包以后一侧衣领堆积在背包带子旁边，看起来和上个月被他们暗杀的倒霉胖子的多层下巴别无二致。他在那间带着热闹涂鸦的游客园领衫外面罩了一件羽织，黑色的绸布料流水一般的身，金鱼在他胸前背后游来窜去，背上琴匣戴上圆框墨镜踩着一双人字拖，街头盲人艺术家。

太浮夸了，他们在灯光和冷库一样的大厦楼梯间气喘吁吁得像两条狗，都是因为你穿成这样我们才只能从后门溜进来，再爬楼梯到楼顶。闭嘴，几处几乎要被虚假及他的负担卸成几小节背壳大小的乐谱，叮叮当当落在人造大理石铺就的楼梯上，即使折磨他的不是谎言之虚假而是切实的重量，他想把人字拖甩在霍尔马吉欧脸上。

他们趴在楼顶上等车队经过，黄油一样融化滋滋作响。霍尔马吉欧把那件不着边际的上衣下摆卷起来，露出一截精壮的腰，又因为出汗被垫在地上的劣质毛毡刺痛，扭来扭去像条将死的鱼一样挣扎——反正中古店淘来的牛仔裤耐脏耐磨。 柏油马路闪闪发光，镶嵌满了太阳凝固成的碎玻璃，低洼地间隙中填着并不存在的盐溶液，看起来像是昨夜残留的雨，实际单单凝视就能将眼球挤压失水，玻璃体变成白色的灰烬，就像一块海绵被榨干。

然而等到他们隔过那层贴了膜的玻璃打出目标的头颅，脑脊液随着中世纪和一辈子的黑账从那个窟窿里流出来的时候，他们终于可以接吻，琴匣敞开枪支再次上膛，而天桥下面的弹唱艺人对此一无所知。

 

居酒屋的门面过于狭小，霍尔马吉欧就会走在前面挑开帘子一矮身伸进去了，他没留心额头撞在门框上咣咣作响，终于低头走进去，琴匣又差点把脑袋磕掉。墙上挂着书法，龙飞凤舞四个字，笔画写到最后气数已尽，如果他明白就能读出“醉生梦死”，然而在那不勒斯没有人在乎你是不是白昼饮酒一直醉到下一个黎明。

どうも，热茶端上来的时候他的舌头僵得像条忘记了冬眠的蛇，无论怎么发音不是太平就是太翘，如果用来形容人就是过于寻常或轻佻。磁石条钉在墙上，用过的刀具被抛掷进而牵引过去，形成光的完整回路也可能是一条河。

霍尔马吉欧要了一壶清酒，白日饮酒引起剃着光头（就他本人而言这绝不是秃顶）的年轻学徒的嘲讽。 你们是来旅行，他们一只等待的问题终于被抛掷出来，两个人相视一眼，奔向本垒的击球手或者冲向底线的四分卫。

霍尔马吉欧提及那个他们正在寻找也已经寻找到的名字的时候对方深色明显凝重，两条眉毛下的阴影更加浓重。我们需要一把您的刀来杀老鼠，他说。那真是只大老鼠，厨艺明显不佳但刀功了得的前锻刀师揶揄。是教父的老鼠，他说。茶凉了，茶梗立了起来。 锻好一把刀要一个月，锻刀师对他说，你可以用这个时间来练习。

 

他也说不清楚自己究竟有还是没有练习。

机车被扔在楼下风吹日晒，他们坐了很久的电车去看烟火大会，周围是穿着棉布和服的女孩儿，腰带上绑带上的坠饰，颤抖的雪。他们分享西瓜和淋着巧克力的香蕉。情侣们避开人群向晦暗处去，女孩儿脚踝上细细的一线红绳。 等到他们到达河岸烟火已经开始，平日有多少的晦暗此刻就有多少的晦暗，二律背反和永久的守恒，他们暴露在盛大的光下，迅速的爆炸燃烧而后凋零，硫磺不同于枪管火药，有多少人擦拭枪管的时候崩碎了自己的半边脑袋，然而他们如今即将拥有一把刀。

金鱼摊老板为了两个人手艺几乎要举起双手投降，他们开怀大笑，路边摊的花枝上淋满酱油，鱼腥一般鲜美。巡警手里的手电筒被纸质彩灯取缔，节日庆典游园会，死亡在这样的场合下也要休假。烟火终于消散，幼童手中拿捏的仙女棒抓住了太阳倾泻光源的一只牛角杯而不自知。他们躺在收割过一般的草地上虽然杂草野花对于耕耘无话可说，冷饮小贩摇铃一路忧郁而去，嗓音吸入液氯一般嘶哑。

 

那双眼睛令他不舒服，烟气下降，他们置身黄昏的山谷，吸入一辈子都抽不起的昂贵香烟，能看到的仅仅是一双手，拄在一柄胁差上面，戒指上的祖母绿石头对他们怒目而视，就像他们在企图窥测一个不应当知道的秘密，尽管他们没有。

没有人见过老板的真面目。他们被蝙蝠凝视，这种哺乳动物有的眼盲只能依靠声波，有的却是明眼的。然而那人张口他们却又像是被蛇咬了一口。

锻刀师沾着茶水在桌面上描摹出字母D的形状又被猛然擦去，如同冬日撇去窗上残留的水汽。张口或不张口的谈论都是杀身之祸。

 

霍尔马吉欧在他身后笑出声。

他对着洗手池上仅仅能看见脸的镜子一边调整领结一边气急败坏，镜面世界的阁楼里面身后那面墙前面凭空拉了一根线出来，晾着白色的男式平角裤、厨师围裙还有蓝白相间的厨师头巾。头发被放下来，他们借来了一柄牛角梳，女学生式的头绳上坠着圆滑的塑料圆球，束缚了又失却了生命的樱桃，水手服更加单薄惨白，露出一截令人赏心悦目的后腰。

霍尔马吉欧对着他吹了声口哨。笑一笑柔和点儿，伊鲁索，霍尔马吉欧的兴奋不仅仅停留于幸灾乐祸，你看起来就像是要去杀人的。

 

坐上来，男人对他说，头发斑白牙齿烂了一半，半勃的性器蹭着他裙子下面裸露的大腿。他把刀送进了仅仅被告知叫做“まつもと”的男人的胸膛里面，刀刃捅穿了床垫，血缓缓渗透，他分不清是残血淋在地板上的声响还是惊鹿在蓄水发出絮絮叨叨的自语声。他没有复仇感言，没有“私を見て、私の目を見て、私の唇を見て”的独白，扎脑后的单根马尾的时候霍尔马吉欧用了太大力气把那些细碎头发收拾进去几乎要把他扯成吊眼梢了。

脚步声，重物落地还有霍尔马吉欧没有营养的调笑，哟哟哟，不要拿枪指着我，我会害怕。和室纸门被猛然拉开，他心疼的仅仅是拔出刀刃的时候被弹簧刮花了刀面。 羽织重新披回他的肩膀上，他就着洗手台洗脸，干涸的血迹板结在脸上一层钢筋混凝土。金鱼在他背后流动，和浊水一起涌进下水道发出挣扎的声响。霍尔马吉欧有些惋惜地打碎了威士忌瓶子，为了点燃整座房子，但是没关系，他们晚些时候可以可以去小酒馆痛饮电气白兰地。

 

他们不想等到回到驻点，在狭小阁楼年久失修的地板上面一面互相爱抚一面忍受磨牙一般的声响。霍尔马吉欧找到一家旅店，他低垂着红色眼睛好像是里面盛满水，前台见怪不怪，在旅店寻欢作乐是被宽容的美德。

他们被引进盒子一样的房间，如果明天这里要拆迁，房间完全可以直接折叠带走只在店门前留下一打捆好的旧报纸，所有的建筑材料都好像能燃烧，天花板尽头传来钢琴声，手法轻柔像是在抚摸一具尸体。

此室此间别无长物，就像他们贫穷一样，他们倒在榻榻米上接吻即使女侍送来茶和糖果也没有停下。


End file.
